elite_dangerousfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Elite Dangerous: The Ships
300px|thumb|link= Игра обновляется сезонами (каждый длится примерно год). В каждом сезоне выходит некоторое количество более мелких обновлений. Первый сезон - релиз игры. Второй сезон - Horizons (Горизонты) Ниже представлен список основных изменений 1 сезона патча 1.5 Elite Dangerous: The Ships (оригинал тут): The Ships 1.5 Beta 1 Новый контент/геймплей * Добавлен Asp Scout * Добавлен Viper Mk. IV * Добавлен Federal Corvette * Добавлен Imperial Cutter * Добавлен Keelback * PC/Mac: Добавлены Пупсы для приборной панели!!! * Добавлен Imperial Fighter для CQC * Добавлены новые миссии с дополнительными требованиями, такие как: ** При уничтожении корабля миссия будет провалена ** При сканировании корабля миссия будет провалена ** Цепочки миссий ** Миссии, которые можно получить в космосе ** Новые варианты заказных убийств ** Миссии с контактами в космосе ** Миссии по доставке грузов. Теперь нужно доставить именно то что вам выдали на станции. ** Миссии на время. Указан временной интервал, в которых цель миссии будет доступна. Время указывается нулевого часового пояса UTC±0:00 * Добавлены новые сценарии в открытом космосе * Добавлены сценарии поиска и спасения. * Добавлены сценарии на точках крушения кораблей в космосе * Добавлены новые сценарии в "Слабый источник сигнала". * Добавлены сценарии в сигналах о помощи * Добавлены VIP эскорты Альянса * PC/Mac: Обновлены переводы на Французский, Немецкий и Русский языки. * Добавлены новые описания спонсорской помощи игроком минорным фракциям * Добавлен редкий товар "Мастер Шеф" * Переименованы некоторые виды планет * Добавлены местные аварийно-спасательные НПЦ * Добавлена Испанская локализация! Повышения стабильности * Xbox One - Показывается информация о первооткрывателе системы * Изменена процедура поиска по имени систем, чтобы устранить баг при поиске систем с определенным именем * Добавлена проверка исправности при продаже товаров * Исправлен краш клиента при попытки сбросить весь груз, когда нет грузового люка или он обесточен * Исправлена ошибка при которой лидер звена присоединяясь к игре быстро ее покидает * Xbox One: Исправлен ряд ошибок при приостановлении и возобновлении матча в CQC * Make sure that th stellar manager on the server shuts down correctly * Исправлен краш при появлении (спавне) NPC * Исправлена отправка отчета об ошибке при потери D3D буферов * Исправлен краш клиента в космическом пространстве Альянса при несовпадении фоновой музыки и имени трека * Генерация звездной системы не должна создавать отрицательных масс * Исправлена ошибка блокировки управления в CQC, возникающая на этапе загрузки/возрождения игрока * Made CQC handle the player being logged out while playing * Исправлен краш игры при использовании нескольких шахтерских лазеров * Исправлена утечка памяти из-за звукового окружениия * Исправлена утечка памяти из-за разрушения корабля Основные исправления * В модель турелей капитал шипов добавлен бокс, фиксирующий попадания от снарядов орудий (hitchek box). Также поправлено положение аналогичных боксов для баков. * Изменены места в Imperial Clipper, чтобы быть такими же как все белые Имперские * Улучшены тени для кабины пилота * Исправлен hitchek бокс на корабле Fer-de-Lance. Ранее некоторые снаряды и лазерные лучи не причиняли урона, хотя визуально отображалось попадание. * Добавлены передние створки для шасси на Viper Mk. III и Viper Mk. IV. Теперь подготовка шасси отображается корректно. * Задние стойки шасси корабля Eagle Mk. II больше не пересекаются с посадочной платформой * Исправлен поиск в галактической карте. Теперь итерация происходит с первого элемента массива. * Поиск в галактике - убедитесь что имя искомого элемента введено верно и совпадает с существующим искомым объектов. Иначе вам придется искать вручную, перебирая каждую звезду в искомом регионе или поиск не выдаст результатов вообще. * Paint job tweaks and improvements * Shipyard no longer shows 'filler text' during flicker animation on first visit * Добавлена специальная раскраска полицейской Анаконды NPC. * Добавлена кнопка в настройках управления для вкл/выкл показа линий орбиты * Fix the cancel binding causing you being unable to select that binding again until reloading the bindings menu * Commodities market 'Demand' field can’t fit 8 or more digits fixed * Having a extremely large amount of credits causes errors when buying commodities fixed * Unable to return to the sort on categories in outfitting for modules when you have scrolled down the menu to the Back option fixed * Resolved an issue with disappearing ship icon in the Functions panel * Fixed geometry hole in the cockpit chair near the camera * Now that the Mac client has a BORDERLESS mode, accept this setting if it is found in the display config. file * Give 'out of range' message for the mining laser * Changed damage types and made sure outfitting has the correct stats too for the plasma accelerator * Vulture decal placement fixes * Updated in conjunction with dirt and tweak edits to improve panel definition and wear and tear on Fer-de-Lance * Fixed missing damage section on Anaconda * Got rid of faint white border from Alliance logo * Made more space for digits in confirmation popup when discarding cargo * Increased brightness and placement of hyperjump lens flare and removed unneeded drive bone to prevent an error * Moved shader preparation option out of the graphics quality group as it is not affected by the quality preset * Don't save if we're dead. Saving our ship in this state makes no sense and the server already knows all it needs to know from an earlier commander/death request * Fix AIs not spawning close to stations * Increased the width of the textField containing the module name to the maximum width to avoid text cutting * Added icon for new 'IllegalSalvage' mission icon * Adjusted a couple of the Anaconda loadouts to make sure all Anaconda's have turrets of some sort * Removed back button from New Commander Screen * The CQC outfitting hangar now has the name Attilius Orbital on the back wall * Fixed the 'Friends' text header disappears after opening a friend's Gamercard * Added NPC stranded behaviour - they need refueling! * Improvements to NPC traders * Those spawned near stations (who will normally dock with that station) now pick their starting cargo from that station's imported goods, rather than a random station's exported goods * If spawning docked they pick from that station's exports to take away with them. When buying cargo after docking they also use the station's exports * Added 'terrorist' NPC archetype * Fixes some hitcheck which was letting ships clip through heatsink rings on the front of the O'Neill station * Added oculus reset to F12 to controller configs where they were missing * CQC: Scorecard - Added an extra column for 'Game Mode'- specific scores * Fixed hitcheck so you can hit targeted weapons on the Fer-de-Lance * Re-Exported Eagle to fix broken hardpoints. Also fixed wrong material applied to hardpoint doors * Increased text size of 'viewing' text on CQC death screen * When Attempting to Change Loadout on Death in CQC an Option Was already selected fixed * Stop spurious button audio in powerplay UI * Powerplay rating tab: highlight the current rating you are in white on the right hand list of ratings * Shortened the text field in wing panel slightly to prevent cutting off of wing locations * Art fix for Eagle LOD issues * Extended text field so that ship's stats description fits in German * Hitcheck tweaks to the Anaconda, Federation Gunship, Type 7 and Type 9 to make sure a small railgun can fire from every hardpoint * Swapped hit layouts around for Cobra's small hardpoints * Moved the Small hard point from the underside to the side, so the hardpoints can fire without shooting into them on the Federal Assault Ship * Fixed landing gear clipping on Type 9 * Tweaks to Hangar cameras, decals and baked greebels on Anaconda * New chatter tables added for new scenarios * Search and rescue NPCs added * Landing gear no longer disappears before landing gear doors close on Vulture * Cash reward for routing a capital ship is now 150000 instead of 50000 to bring it in line with other increases in combat bonds * "Unable to complete Transaction" screen stuck on Commodities market fixed * Fix for Top/Boost speed in the Shipyard being higher than expected * Reversed text on baked texture on Fed Gunship fixed * Decals made to be more intergrated with the hull to follow contours on Federal Dropship * 'Back' button in Galactic Powers menu functions as 'Exit' when clicked with the mouse fixed * The powerplay GUI will sometimes load up another power when clicking back instead of exiting galactic power standing screen fixed * Added "back" buttons to the news and standings pages of the powerplay menus * Galaxy map view is not centred when opening the map the first time fixed * 'Surge detected' text transposing onto canisters * 'None' Filter for Economy in Show by colour in the galaxy map does not work fixed * Added a minimum number of visible stars to galaxy map for edge case where none are displayed * Player does not see own name in Squad list when the Squad Leader is selecting a game fixed * Adjusted animation on large gimbal so it doesn't rotate as far to avoid the large cannon clipping through the floor * Toggling between Economical and Fastest Route on Galaxy Map doesnt change the plotted route fixed * Added in loadouts for the Bounty Hunter Viper MkIV and added in a crime scanner to one of the standard Viper loadouts * Added in loadouts for military Viper MkIV's and Asp Scout's, also fixed missing Class 5-E drive text * Updated the Alliance Viper military loadout to have mediums on it's mediums * Added NPC loadouts for Miner Asp Scouts and Keelback * Stop dancing stars near stars with the lensing effect * Add dynamic overrides for menu group GUI labels. When in supercruise, the GUI now says "Disable supercruise" rather than "Enable...". * Added NPC loadouts for Smuggler Asp Scouts and Keelbacks * Fix for the CQC stats screen showing 0% progress once the player's hit Elite, should show 100% for a warm sense of completeness * Rename duplicate authored system Khan to prevent conflict with generated system of the same name * Removed translated ship names that shouldn't be translated * Xbox One: Selecting current location on Galaxy Map isn't saved upon closing map fixed * HIP and HD numbers in Galaxy map should not have commas in them * Inconsistent Galaxy Map search method in Powerplay fixed * Xbox One: Opening galaxy/system map with radial menu causes target panel to open when map is closed fixed * Xbox One: Closing the system map with the B button brings up the galaxy map or vice-versa fixed * Make sure that not having a microphone doesn't stop you using voice comms completely (i.e. listening) * Add some significant events from recent history to various system descriptions in the galaxy map * Superpower reputation progress bars added (plus minor redesign to improve layout) * The icon for pledging to a power is still visible on the Power Standing screen after leaving the power fixed * Fixed physics issue on the Viper * Fix wing beacons disappearing after after 150s. Also fix wing beacons not appearing on the radar * Fix for being allowed to attack ships that have bounty before scanning them enough to see it * Updated damage decals for ships * If the player gets into a conflict zone where the factions aren't hostile to each other, don't allow the player to join a faction and show "ceasefire" where we would show "choose faction" * Fixed a problem in old planets that makes the normal map to be misaligned for one frame * If two NPCs in an interdiction finish with one of the objects not live, don't try to make an FSD wake since we can't cache that ship * Xbox One: If QoS times out after joining a friend's game (which shouldn't normally happen), neaten up the error message flow * Two Zero-length vector fixes for velocity during interdiction - could have been causing odd directions * Assigned a proper shipyard hologram for the Imperial Eagle * Xbox One: Fix a matchmaking issue where players that had previously failed QoS with one game may be kicked out of another game they later joined successfully * Fixed some issues with localised number formatting * When the game is paused and we take a high-res screenshot, don't unpause it again afterwards * Xbox One: Disable Friends menu options when we have no network, because the FriendsManagementScreen will just kick us out anyway * Fix an issue with entering the reference frame of a space station while on the surface of Lave 2 by shrinking the station's reference frame size * Wing beacons are now visible whenever the caster is in the same system and you can't see their ship * Removed gamepad references from control schemes so that they'll show up when a gamepad isn't plugged in * Fix the required SKU for the Cobra GamesCom paint job * Stop AI ships blowing themselves up due to overheating when firing weapons * Galaxy Map Info panel is consistently blank, regardless of selection fixed * Xbox One: If you pause the game while on Outfitting screen and Open Help -> controller focus remains on Outfitting under the help UI * CQC - Text Chat - Squad chat is labeled as Wing chat in team matches fixed * Make empire/federation faction skill have a minimum of 0.01 and a maximum of 0.2 (if there is any) so that faction ranking is slightly easier * Modified the way that containment radius is calculated so that for small moons close to their parent they don't end up with a containment radius intersecting their parents surface * Fix incorrect game miode being shown in comms panel * NPC's constantly flying into asteroids in resource extraction sites improvements * If a squad invite for CQC gets declined the person who invited them is not informed fixed * Add some additional checks to ensure that permits are loaded in correctly * Stagger the creation of ring cells within a ring, to avoid creating many cells in the same frame * Reduce memory overhead from cached asteroid physics * When choosing targets for AI hyperspacing, check that targets aren't blocked by a body * Cockpit was being attached slightly out of place causing the exterior cockpit chair to be in view from normal player camera in the Vulture * Pioneer rank decal is listed as Starblazer fixed * Ensure that the AI ambient spawner always generates enough NPC archetypes to satisfy the ideal number * Moved chat box to the bottom right corner to not obscure main menu descriptions * Fix for billboard asteroids not converging on the Oculus Rift and having different orientations in any 3D mode when stereo rendering is not enabled from the start of the game session * Render the bottom of the planet rings for bodies in system map - you can move to see this side with HMDS * If we are overriding the cargo of a ship, change the allocations of illegal/legal/stolen so that all cargo allocation is either legal or stolen * Stop NPC ships from using paint jobs from wrong ship types * "Target acquired" message stays when attempting to scoop new cargo fixed * Miner NPCs spawn with a random mix of minerals from the asteroid field they're in; if they're not in an asteroid field, pick minerals from the station lists, rather than just random commodities as before * Added more chatter lines for ambushed pilots to stop repetition * Robigo system listed as "Terraforming", but it's actually Extraction fixed * Reduce the shadow depth bias settings for Medium/Ultra inside the cockpit to fix the gaps showing at the cockpit glass struts * Check we have an available pad before trying to spawn capital ship fighters * Make sure massacre mission branches have reasonable timeouts * Add training video section to front end * System map should show distance from entry point for planets (similar to starports) * Classified Camera Toggle control input remains after selecting the "Empty" controls scheme fixed * Mass Lock cockpit indicator not turned off on entering new system fixed * OSX: Fix for mouse click detection and cursor positioning issue when using Retina resolutions * Fix NPC pirate wings not accepting dropped cargo to stop their attack * Missions now check in advance that the player's ship is eligible to dock at all stations/outposts required for multi-stage missions * Wrong Economy information for Devakak system fixed * Fix an issue where dark side lighting on planets wasn't working in supercruise * Player cannot pay fine when Black Market is accessed fixed * Added a small amount of weapon drain to the plasma repeater to stop people leaving it on 0 pips for extended periods of time * Disable local chat in CQC. Also show a more specific error message when blocking a direct message to a followee * Corrected animation error on viper underside hard point doors * Stop NPCs from trying to flee as a result of scanning when they are on the shared docking path * Fixed a pop between the deploy and stow also fixed the intersection between the medium Pulselaserburst Turret and the ship * Mirrored the location of the tiny hardpoints on the Hauler so that they're the right way around * If we don't have mic focus (because the party app does), then show all channels as muted * Raised Top Hardpoint bone to prevent the gun shooting through the hull on the Imperial Eagle * Restructured front end training menus * Fixed Custom Decals not showing on LODs on Python * Fix some framerate sensitivity issues that caused partial frames of weapon recharge between shots to be ignored, resulting in lower than intended fire rates at low frame rates * Give auto-bounties to powerplay pirates, the same as normal pirates * Capped holes between Exterior hull and cockpit on Vulture * The galaxy map, system map and powerplay screens are now closed when the player receives damage or hostiles appear * Fix "repair paintwork" not working * Make target time and target time range contract elements stop you from accepting a mission if the time range is going to be over within 10 minutes * Massacre missions cannot be given by system owners now * Hide Refinery tab if the refinery doesn't exist * Changed message given to players trying to fit a shield generator that can't support the hull mass of the ship * Chaff and Heatsinks will no longer be launched when deploying hardpoints by pressing one of the fire buttons if they are assigned to one of the active fire groups * Don't snow nav/proximity warnings when your landing gear is down - you're probably trying to "hit" something intentionally * Elite/Founder missions are now only available at the Founders World * System Map: Removed long description line from system UI data * Xbox One: Kick user out of voice comms (with dialog prompt) when entering CQC * There was an area below the galaxy map popup where rolling over a star/planet wasn't possible. This is now fixed * Positioning of star map popup is smarter and more flexible. Popup will stay contained to the screen bounds * Xbox One: Change message to not use (possibly truncated) name when we can't find a chat target * Made the system map rollover more forgiving - smaller objects no longer require precision mouse movements to see the popup * In mining, player unable to eject minerals from the refinery hopper fixed * Fixed missing doors on Federal Dropship * Added tabs to system map - System, Info, Points of Interest * Fixed tiny hardpoint placement and tweaked hitcheck on Federal Assault Ship * Turning off 'Show star names' in galaxy map doesn't clear existing labels fixed * System map popup positioning tweaked - now avoids overlapping other bodies in the same row * Option added to disable head look focus mode on Comms and Info panels * Adjusting position of Skirmish tutorial to bring it out of the planets pull * SMAA workaround while core issue is investigated * Moved tiny hardpoint bones so that the assets don't clip through the hull * Made the matchmaking lobby check to make sure the server is updating it correctly and disconnect if it is not * Set the hit sphere to the correct cargo hatch under the anaconda * Don't let players choose a decline button on a mission branch if the message is no longer relevant * Added a vent button to the refinery hopper * If we accept a CQC invite while loading into CQC, don't return to the main menu * Cockpit shadow fix for the Federal Gunship * Rebalance of shield cell heat gain * The heatsink projectile now simulates physics properly, and is susceptible to collisions and gravity * Hull reinforcement health increased * Modules now have boot up times * OSX: Added support for up to 8 mouse buttons * Server optimisation for StellarForge lookups - reduces system lookup times when hyperspacing * Stop shadow casting spotlights from remaining after the owning activity has been destroyed * Do allow remaining hopper items to be moved to bins after we've filled a canister. This fixes a bug where remaining items would get stuck in the hopper even though there's an empty bin available * Significant improvements to blocked-shot testing for turrets, mostly aimed at settlements but will help elsewhere * Small chance of spawning rescuer AI when player runs out of fuel in supercruise if in sufficiently populated system, not an anarchy, if player is ffriendly with controlling faction. Spawned AI acts like a hunter passive, so it will approach the player and then drop out, waiting for the player to follow * Render the radar in world space as FOR shifts now are frequent avoiding relative positioning issues Новое аудио * Звуки для Imperial Fighter * Звуки для Federal Corvette * Звуки для Imperial Cutter * Звуки для Keelback * Звуки для Cobra Mk IV * Звуки для Viper Mk. IV * Звуки для Asp Scout * Добавлены новые звуки в модели повреждений * Adding LFE thump to cockpit breaches and FSD transitions * Дезинтегратор теперь издает звук!! Аудио изменения * Вооружение: Исправлен звук "бип" дронов-собирателей. Ранее он был слышен всем кораблям в определенном радиусе. Теперь звук слышен только кораблю хозяину, на котором установлен контроллер дронов. * Вооружение: Улучшено смешение звука от ракет. * Вооружение: Улучшен звук взрыва ракет. * Вооружение: Улучшены звуки залпов орудий кораблей и станций. * Вооружение: Убрано уменьшение громкости звука с течением времени при длительной стрельбе с Многоствольного орудия. * Физические: Звук попадания снарядом пушки/плазмы/рейлгана стал более рельефным и глубоким. * Корабли: Согласованны громкости звуковых эффектов кораблей Eagle Mk. II, Imperial Eagle, Federal Dropship. * Корабли: Исправлены некоторые "клики" в звуке работы двигателей Federal Dropship. * Корабли: Исправлены ориентации звуков для кораблей ASP. * Корабли: Исправлен звук форсажа Diamondback Explorer/Scout. * Корабли: Исправлено пропадание звука форсажа на Federal Dropship. * Корабли: Улучшено звуковое окружение кораблей. * Корабли: Улучшен звук шасси у Imperial Eagle. * Корабли: Added boost fail volume curves, so not too loud when game is quiet. * Корабли: Звуки стыковки с посадочной платформой у других кораблей теперь убрано. * Музыка: Enabled streaming on some music – memory optimisation . * Музыка: Исправлены возможные проблемы при затухании звука в меню CQC. * Интерфейс: Fixed behaviour of docking offense and heat alarms, to avoid getting stuck on. * Интерфейс: Evened out the volumes on the rank up anims. * Интерфейс: Updates to CQC GUI. * Интерфейс: Tweak to CQC results stingers. * Интерфейс: loads of menu GUI tweaks. * Интерфейс: Fixed missing scanner sounds when losing a regaining line of sight. * Голос: Added new CQC voice line "Enemy has the lead". * Голос: Changed CQC welcome announcement wording. * Set up occlusion on non-player ship impacts. * Fixed joypad rumble to not rumble on nearby ships landing. * Used our Pooled Audio Object system in a lot more places. Reduces voice count and improves performance. * Plugged some holes in Pooled Audio Object system. * Fixed some minor bugs in Soundbank Management. * Optimised memory assignments for soundbanks. 1.5 Beta 2 * Fix for crash during hyperspace * Fix for stored ships being inaccessible * Fix for crash when route planning in the system map * Fix server crash for error in Maia system * Improve Don't Die Contact missions, remove transaction panel timers, references to the wait time and make wait longer * Adjust dashboard cameras in the Hauler, Type 7 and Federal Dropship 1.5 Beta 3 * Various server reliability fixes * Fix Cutter not passing through docking port with landing gear up * Made Cutter's cargo bay move down when deployed to allow for easier cargo pickup and fixed orientation of tiny hardpoints * Left and right panels are smaller in 1.5 than 1.4 * Some Piracy missions now have their mission cargo overridden properly. * Make missions unavailable to players in ships that cannot land at all stations during a mission * Changes to when reward is displayed on panels and BB * Assassination crash fix where system was trying to use the wrong ship * Decrease mission respawn time and number of missions * Don’t Die text fixes * Fix for times in the past being mistaken for times in the future * Make some assassination targets more likely to spawn * Make some missions clearer to understand via timer’s etc. * Fixed some ship names in the local traffic reports * Fixed refuelling reserve tanks * Update Viper MkIII descriptions to reflect the addition of the MkIV * (all languages) Powerplay statistics tab missing translations * Re exported Type 6 debris with charred materials * Fixed Galaxy Map FOV cutting off the side panel * Some missing Spanish and tweaks added * Various text fixes * Temporarily remove the new damage decals until a proper fix can be implemented * Doubled the time a shield cell is actively providing a benefit * Increased the amount of heat a heat sink can drain and doubling the time over which it drains it * We are adding a small amount of thermal and kinetic resistance to hull reinforcement packages, again, increasing their effectiveness, including versus module damage * Increased the maximum speed of recovery for collapsed shields (especially larger shields) * Increased the manoeuvrability of the FDL, increasing its power plant capacity and increasing its heat dissipation * Fixed Corvette hangar cameras * Fixed orientation of Corvette's tiny hardpoints * Fixed Corvette's collision so point defences work properly * Make sure mission targets have the correct cargo * Added missing discovery scanners to the Asp Scout, Imperial Clipper and Federal Assault Ship * Bobbleheads should only render when inside the cockpit en:Elite Dangerous: Horizons Категория:Обновление Категория:Основная информация Сноски